The inventive concept relates to an integrated circuit device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit device having a through-silicon-via (TSV) structure and a method of manufacturing the integrated circuit device.
A 3-dimensional (3D) package where a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked in a single semiconductor package has been actively developed. Among them, a great deal of attention has been paid to a through-silicon-via (TSV) that is a vertical electrical connection passing through a substrate or a die. In order to improve performance and reliability of a 3D package, there is a need for a device that may provide stable operating characteristics and high reliability by preventing elements such as an insulating film and a barrier film disposed around a TSV structure from being damaged or being deteriorated during the formation of the TSV structure.